The present invention relates to punch press dyes, and particularly to means for selecting groups of punches from an available supply of punches to selectively choose the hole spacing to be punched.
Hole punching machines can be manually or electrically operated. A manual punching machine is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,399. Electric punch machines are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,966, 3,427,914 and 3,793,660. In these machines, a series of pins which are carried by a pressure bar are adapted to overlie individual punches and are thus selected for the desired hole pattern. However, the pins must be set individually. A convenient selection of groups of punches for a desired hole pattern is not disclosed.